Under the Influence
by VickyT36
Summary: When Nick goes to the dentist to get a filling, he's put on laughing gas which causes him to say some words about a certain bunny that he'd never say in public. One-shot


**Hey everyone, VickyT36 here with another Zootopia fanfic, enjoy, it was just an idea that popped into my head.  
**

 **Under the Influence  
**

One day in Zootopia, Nick and Judy were on their way to Savanna Central. "Thanks for taking me for the dentist, Carrots, but I really don't think it's necessary." said Nick. "No problem, it is our day off after all. But you still need to get that tooth checked out." said Judy.

Nick had been complaining about a sore tooth for the last couple of days, and he was finally getting it checked out. When they got to the dentist's office, they went inside, Nick signed in, and the two waited.

The passed the time by talking, reading magazines, and watching the news on the TV. "Nick Wilde." called a warthog nurse. "Well, that's my call, be back later, Carrots." said Nick, as he got up, and followed the nurse.

She led him to an examination room, and he sat down in the chair. "The dentist will be right with you." said the warthog, and she left. "Okay, then." Nick replied. As he waited, he looked around at the posters that said things like being brave, and a cartoon picture of teeth running out of an animals mouth.

Then he heard footsteps, and saw his dentist, Dr. Beast, a wildebeest. "Hello, Mr. Wilde." he said, as he put on his gloves. "Hey, Dr. Beast." Nick greeted back. "So I hear you have a toothache." said Dr. Beast.

"Yeah, but it's really nothing." said Nick. "Well, I'll have a look anyway. Open up." said Dr. Beast, as he put on his mask, and held up his little dentist tools. Nick opened his mouth, and Dr. Beast, gently poked around his mouth.

When he hit a tooth in the back, that caused Nick to wince. "Ow." he said. "Yep, looks like you got a cavity." said Dr. Beast. "(Groans), how bad is it?" asked Nick. "It's pretty big, and we better get it fixed right away." said Dr. Beast.

He called for his hygienist, and together they got the tools ready. "Would you like to use laughing gas, Mr. Wilde?" asked Dr. Beast. "Laughing gas?" asked Nick. "Yeah, it doesn't make you laugh or anything. It just helps you relax." Dr. Beast explained.

"Sure why not?" Nick answered. The warthog, put a gas mask over Nick's snout, and turned on the gas. After about ten seconds, Nick started to feel the effects of the gas. His body went limp, he felt completely relaxed, and it felt like he was flying through the sky.

"You okay there, Mr. Wilde?" asked Dr. Beast. "Oh, yeah I'm a-okay." said Nick a bit slurred. "Then let's get started." said Dr. Beast, and he began doing the filling. "So you like your job doc?" asked Nick slurred.

"I do enjoy my work." "So did I especially when I'm with Judy." said Nick. "And who's Judy?" "She's my partner, and boy is she something." said Nick. Outside Judy just left the restrooms when she overheard Nick say something about her.

She stood outside the office, and listened with her good hearing. "What's so special about her?" asked Dr. Beast. "Well where do I begin she's smart, pretty, sassy, and a great cop." said Nick. Judy snickered, and she took out her carrot pen and hit the recording button.

"She sounds great." said Dr. Beast. "Yeah, don't tell anyone, but I think I'm starting to like her." said Nick. Judy blushed under her fur when she realized what he had just said. "Is that so?" asked Dr. Beast.

"Yeah I mean whenever I'm around her my heart beats faster, she makes me happy, and I do care a lot about her." said Nick. "Aww." Judy quietly whispered, feeling touched. When he stopped talking about Judy he fell asleep.

Judy stopped the recording and went back to her seat in the waiting room.

* * *

About fifteen minutes later, the warthog came out. "Is anyone here with Nick Wilde?" she asked. "Yes, that's me." said Judy, walking up to her. "We've finished with his filling, but he's still a little out of it from the laughing gas, so you'll have to drive him home."

"No problem." said Judy. Nick then appeared another nurse was helping him walk properly. "I'll take him." said Judy. She put her arm around his waist to steady him, and the two walked out to the car.

When they got to Nick's apartment, Nick woke up. "(Groans), Carrots where am I?" he asked. "We're at your place, you slept the whole ride over." Judy explained. "Well thanks for the ride." said Nick getting out of the car.

Judy quickly got out of the car, and helped him to his apartment. "So you remember anything from the dentist?" asked Judy, as the two walked upstairs. "Not really, all I remember is them putting the gas mask on me and then falling asleep." said Nick.

"You don't remember anything you might've said?" asked Judy. "No, why did I say something inappropriate or insulting?" asked Nick. "No, nothing like that." said Judy. Finally they got to his door. "Well thanks again for the ride." said Nick.

"No problem, if you need anything just call." said Judy as Nick went inside. As she walked downstairs, she pulled out her carrot pen, and listened to Nick saying those nice things about her. "I'll tell him one day, but for now I'll keep it to myself." said Judy to herself.

She wouldn't say it out loud, but she liked Nick herself.

 **The End plz review and no flames**


End file.
